What Does a Good Brother Do
by PennypPen
Summary: This a tale of how Wales wanted to protect his young, brother England. It's a continuation of Summer Leigh Wind's One-shot, 'To be a Good Brother'.
1. Chapter 1:After England Left

_**This is a continuation of Summer Leigh Wind's story **__**To Be A Good Brother**__** (if you haven't read it, go read it then please come back and read mine. And here is the link to the lovely story, **__** s/7778731/1/To-Be-a-Good-Brother**_

_**(A/N: I will use human names**_

_**Wales-Dylan**_

_**Scotland-Douglas**_

_**Ireland-Cillian**_

_**England -Arthur)**_

_What Does a Good Brother Do_

_Chapter 1: After England left_

Wales watched as England walked away to the safety of France.

"It's better this way," Wales told himself. "Arthur will be safe and he wont get in trouble with Douglas or Cillian."

Wales sighed; all he had to do was keep his brothers from noticing the lack of England. If he could do this task he would be fine. He didn't want to go back to the house. Going back would mean questions, and questions would mean giving answers. And the task of lying or telling he sent England away. But Wales knew he had to go back so he pushed himself up and slowly made his way back home.

Everything was fine until dinner. Scotland and Ireland where calling for England but no one came. They both turned to Wales. 'Dylan do you know where Arthur went?" Douglas asked in an annoyed voice.

"He isn't coming and that's not like him." Cillian added sounding a lot less annoyed.

Wales sat in silence looking down at the floor. He didn't want to answer his older stronger brothers, especially now. Scotland was already borderline drunk and if he got mad it would become very dangerous.

"Well," Scotland asked again. "Where is that brat England?"

"He … he isn't h … here right n … now," Wales nervously stuttered.

"I know that you idiot! What I want to know is where he is!" Scotland was now mad.

Wales sucked in air. He couldn't lie. So he told the truth. "I sent Arthur to stay with France so … so he would be safe okay. Don't get mad at him it ... it was me."

The large room feel silent, all that could be heard was breathing.

"Cillian leave the room, you may be the second Auldest but you shouldn't have to see this." Douglas said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Are … are you sure you want to do this Douglas? I … I think I should stay." Ireland answered.

"NO! Cillian get out!" Scotland yelled.

Once Ireland was gone Scotland could do what he wanted.

"That was very stupid of Dylan. You should have sent Arthur to stay with France. He should be here learning how to fend of himself. He needs to learn how to be strong and do things, and if he needs a good smack now and again so be it. At least he can learn. He shouldn't being living the life of luxury." Scotland said standing up and pushing Wales into a corner. Wales felt the first smack, a hard one to his right side of his face. The next thing he knew punches where being thrown left and right. Wales didn't even try to fight back. Scotland was too strong for him. "I should have known this would happen." Wales thought, but soon even his thoughts where to much strain. Wales just sank into the black that was growing around his mind and eyes, and let his brother finish hitting him.

The next thing he knew he was in his bedroom. Every inch of his body hurt. He couldn't open his right eye it was swollen so badly. But Wales heard hushed but angry voices, one Scottish the other Irish. He couldn't understand what was being said but he knew it wasn't good. Wales tried to push himself but he found that he could move his left arm. He looked down at, and saw a white sling holding his arm in place across his chest, and the ends of two sticks poking out from an off white bandage that stretched from his fingers to just past his elbow. Wales moaned as he tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't, everything hurt to badly.

Wales heard his door open and close softly. "Hey Dylan, how ya doing?" Cillian asked a quite voice.

"I'm fine," Wales lied. "C … Cillian w … what happened last night?"

"Douglas got mad at you for sending Arthur to be with France. He broke your arm and left a lot of bruises. Your eye is in bad shape, it will be okay, I mean you'll be able to see again but not for well for a while."

Wales let out another moan as he tried to sit up again. Everything hurt, and he knew he deserved it. By sending England away he asked for this. "Is … is Douglas g … going after Arthur?" Wales asked

'I don't think so" Cillian replied. 'But Dylan you need to rest now okay take easy. Don't worry everything will be okay,"

"I hope your right," Wales thought. "I really hope your right."

After Ireland left Wales sat silently in his bed replaying the last few days in his mind. He had sent England to stay with France, for safety, for protection. Sure Scotland got mad that he had let Arthur out of his room but it wasn't fair to keep him locked up. But today when England came back … why did he come back. "I can never be the brother England needs. I'm an asshole just like the rest of my brothers." Wales thought. "Why does he care what happens tome? And why do I care what happens to him?"

Meanwhile Ireland was talking to Scotland.

"Ye didn't have to be so cruel to Dylan," Ireland said. "He didn't do anything _that_ bad. Yeah letting England go and taking pity on him was dumb but not so bad ya had to break his arm. God, Douglas have you even looked at what ye did to Dylan? He looks horrible."

Scotland took a puff of his cigarette and said, "I don't really care how bad he looks. It'll teach him not to take pity on a bad person."

Ireland just glared at Scotland and coldly said, "You used to be an okay brother, what happened to you?"

"England happened! He took our mother! She's gone because of him. Why should I be nice to him?!" Scotland yelled.

"That was years ago. And that still gives ya no right to hurt Dylan." Ireland yelled back at Scotland.

Ireland and Scotland started yelling at each other more and more. As the fight went on the two grew louder and meaner. They yelled about England, Wales and past mistakes.

Wales could hear the yelling from his room. "Why don't they ever stop?" He asked himself as he slowly and carefully got out of bed. Sharp pain raced all around his body as he stood. The pain only grew as he walked, but his anger kept him walking. When he got to the hall where Ireland and Scotland were fighting he stopped for a minute before yelling.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP IT!"? Then Wales quietly added "Please, I can't take this anymore."

"Stay the fuck outta this Dylan," Douglas yelled.

Wales turned and ran down the steps and out the door. He didn't care where he went; he just wanted to get away. He want to leave his brothers, he wanted to leave the house that was full of bad memories. Wales wanted to leave the world, as he knew it behind and never think about again. He was hurting but he continued to run.

He ran until he collapsed and couldn't find the strength to get back up. He knew it would only be a matter of time before one of his brother came to bring back home. Even if that happened Wales wouldn't stay for long. Wales couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He let them close; he let the pain take control. He let himself sleep; he no longer cared about what would happen.

Wales felt a large warm wing on top of his back. His dragon had come.

"Diolch i chi fy ffrind, diolch i chi. (Thank you my friend, thank you.)." Wales said quietly to his friend before falling a sleep.

(A/N: I hope the Welsh translation was correct I don't know any Welsh so, yeah. I hope you liked it so far and if you haven't yet be sure to check the inspiration for this story, To Be a Good Brother by Summer Leigh Wind. Thanks for reading please review.)


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Brother

**Chapter 2: Finding a brother.**

_**(A/N: I tried to write in a French accent, there is no way I can write in a Welsh accent so just do your best to imagine one.)**_

As Wales slept his dragon kept watch over his friend. The large creature didn't know what happened but he did know it wasn't good. From the corner of his eye the dragon saw a small flying green figure coming towards him. It was Flying Mint Bunny.

"Oh hello Mr. Dragon," the little bunny said.

The dragon nodded a hello.

"What are you doing out here?" Mint Bunny asked.

The great dragon lifted up his left wing and revealed a sleeping Wales. When Mint Bunny got closer and saw the bruises and broken arm he look terrified.

"What happened to him?" The little creature asked.

But the dragon gave no answer for at that moment Wales started to wake up. "Beth ddigwyddodd? Ble ydw i? Mintys Bunny p ... pam yr ydych yma? A yw Lloegr iawn? (_What happened? Where am I? Mint Bunny w … why are you here? Is England okay?_)"

"What did he say?" Mint Bunny asked looking from Wales to the dragon. But the dragon gave no reply.

"Oh sorry," Wales said blushing at the fact he had gone back to speaking Welsh. What I said was, "How did I get here? Why are you here? And, Is England okay?"

"Oh," Mint Bunny said. "Well I was out, just flying around and a saw your large friend here." Mint Bunny said pointing a small green wing towards the dragon. "I don't know what happened to you or how you got here but I do know master England is worried sick. And because master England is worried master France is worried. So I think it would be a good idea if you came back to France with me."

Wales slowly turned to his dragon wincing in pain as he did. He suddenly remembered what had happened the other day and as he remembered he groaned again with pain. "A wnewch chi os gwelwch yn dda cymryd i mi i Ffrainc (_Will you please take me to France?_)" Wales asked the dragon.

The dragon nodded and bent towards the ground so Wales could climb on with as little difficultly as possible. However having a broken arm Wales still had a difficult time getting on.

"Here," Mint Bunny said handing Wales a piece of cool moss. "Maybe this will help your eye."

Wales's eye was still swollen shut from Scotland's punch.

"Thanks," Wales said as he took the moss.

"Well away we go." Mint Bunny called out. "Next stop master France's home."

The journey to France was quick enough but Wales was in pain the entire time. He couldn't get comfortable on his dragon's back. But despite the pain Wales was happy to be on his dragon again. He used to ride him all the time, but recently Wales hadn't been doing much of anything he liked.

"We're almost there master Wales." Mint Bunny cheerfully called out.

"Thanks, and Mint Bunny, you don't have to call me master Wales you can call me Dylan." Wales said with a weak smile.

"Oh okay," Mint Bunny answered. "Then we are almost to France, Dylan."

"Good," Wales said weakly.

"I hope it's good." He thought

As soon as they landed England came running out of France's house as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Oh Mint Bunny, it's so good to see you!" The little blonde boy cried out happily.

But his smile faded away once he saw Wales. Wales was struggling to stand up after he got off the dragon and his arm was hurting again.

"D … Dylan?" England asked. "What happened to you? Why did Scotland do this?"

Wales limped over to England and said weakly, "I'm fine Arthur, don't you worry I'll be okay."

"But why? What made Scotland be so cruel?" England demanded taking hold of his brother's bruised but free right hand.

Wales sighed before saying; "I deserved what Scotland did to me. I went against his wishes, and I was punished, because I was a bad brother and an asshole"

England looked up at his older brother's green eyes. Wales's right eye was still swollen shut, but it was what the little England saw in his brother's left eye that shocked him.

There He saw hurt, regret. England could tell that Wales believe what he said. Wales knew he deserved what had happened.

"Dylan, you don't mean that do you? You know you're not a bad brother. If anyone is bad it's me. I ran off instead of staying. And now you're hurting."

Wales slowly sat down on the soft green grass and looked his little brother in the eyes. "Arthur you're not a bad brother. You're a good brother. You just have three older brothers who are assholes and don't know when to stop."

"NO!" England protested. "That's not true. You're a good brother; you're not an asshole. You're not like Ireland and your especially not like Scotland, you're a good brother Dylan, you really are."

Just then a tall thin boy with blonde hair walked out of the house. France was looking at England who was holding an older boy. A boy France knew but not very well. But well enough to know it was Wales. But why was England holding his brother so tightly.

"Angleterre _(England)_," France asked. "What is ze matter?"

"My brother Scotland was cruel to Dylan." England explained truing to France. "Can he stay? Please, he needs help."

"I guess so," France answered. "Lets get him inside."

Normally Wales would protest and say he could manage on his own, but this time was different. Every inch of his body hurt, and he also wanted to sleep in a warm bed and not on the ground. So he followed the French man into the grand house. Wales was lead up a staircase to a large room. He slowly eased his aching body into the soft bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Wales woke up and was a little scared to find himself in an unfamiliar room. But soon he remembered he was in France. As Wales slowly became more aware of things he felt that there was a bandage going around his head and one covering his right eye. He noticed a new clean bandage wrapped around his arm, as well a clean sling holding it in place.

Wales groaned as he got up and out of bed. As he put his right foot on the floor he noticed that it was also bandaged. He wondered why but then he remembered tripping while he was running away from Scotland. "I must have sprained ankle, or something like that." Wales thought.

Just as he was about to get up and try to walk to the window France came in.

"Non, non, non _(no no no)_ you must not walk on your ankle." France said rushing over to Wales. "You sprained it before you came and by walking on it earlier you put strained it. Please, try not to walk around yet."

"But how will I get around?" Wales asked.

"You wont. You'll stay in bed and rest. You need it mon ami (my friend)." France said smiling.

Wales didn't object. Rest still sounded really nice right then and there. So without a single complaint he crawled back under the warm blanket and started dozing off again.

Just as Wales started to fall asleep England came into the room with a cup of tea.

"Here," England said as he sent the tea down on the bedside table. "France wanted you to have this."

"Thanks," Wales said smiling.

"Can I sit with you for a little?" England asked trying to look as cute as possible.

"Sure,' Wales answered weakly.

England climbed up on the right side of the bed. He studied his brother for a moment. "How could Scotland be so cruel to Dylan? I know Scotland can be to rough and gets violent but this was a new extreme. He never breaks bone; normally Scotland only leaves bruises and scratches. But what happened? What made him do this to Dylan? Why did Scotland have to turn and be so cruel?" England thought.

England put his small hand on Wales's face. He wanted to comfort Wales in anyway he could but it was hard to comfort someone who didn't want to admit they needed comforting.

"You know Dylan," England started. "Scotland can't get away with this. He should never have done it in the first place. Someone needs to teach him he can't get away with this"

Wales looked blankly at the opposite wall where a mirror was hanging.

"You know Arthur your right, Scotland can't get away with this and he wont. I promise you as soon as nurse maid France lets me leave I'm taking you with me and we are going home to teach Scotland a thing or two."

_**(A/N: I hope the ending wasn't to weird or soft or whatever. So do you think Wales and England will be successful in teaching old Scotland a thing or two? Let me know what you think in a review or a Private Message. Thanks for reading!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Facing a Brother

_Chapter 3: Facing a Brother_

A few weeks past and finally Wales was ready to leave France and face his brothers. Wales's right eye was now open, but still had a deep bruise around it. He was now also able to use his left arm but only it a little it was still bandaged.

"I don't why tu _(you) _want to do this Dylan," France sighed. "If you ask me you'll only get in more trouble. If you couldn't fight Douglas before what makes you think you can fight him now?"

"I didn't fight before," Wales said. "But now I know I can and should fight back. I'm not going to let Scotland get away this."

With that Wales said goodbye and turned to go.

'Wait!" England called out from inside the house. "Dylan wait! You said would take me back with you, you still are right with taking me aren't you?"

Wales looked down at his younger brother. Did he want to bring him back? It was going to be dangerous, but Wales had made a promise.

"Alright," Wales said to England. "Lets go."

"But Dylan, how are we going to get home? I know you're a lot better but the walking part may still be to long for you. You know because of your ankle."

Wales smiled at England's concern.

"Who said anything about having to walk?" Wales asked with a smile.

Suddenly the red dragon appeared beside Wales.

"Well," Wales said as he got on his dragon. "You coming?"

England walked over to the dragon and Wales lifted him up and placed him in front.

"This is so cool!" The small boy cried out happily.

"It gets better," Wales said looking down at his brother.

"Os gwelwch yn dda hedfan ni gartref fy ffrind (Please fly us home my friend)." Wales said to the mighty dragon.

England's smile only grew as the dragon flapped his wings and lifted the two brothers into the air. Before long they had risen all the way up and started flying away from France.

"Do you like it?" Wales asked England.

"I LOVE it!" England said.

The two flew in silence for a long time. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, for once, it seemed okay. However, despite the companionable silence, Wales knew he had to tell England the plan.

"Hey Arthur we need to talk," Wales started sounding a little nervous. "When we get back I want you to hide until you get a signal from me, all right. When you see it you'll know Scotland and Ireland aren't there and its safe. If you don't see it then don't come in. If more then an hour goes by and there's no signal have Mint Bunny call my dragon to take you back to France, okay?"

"But what's the signal?" England asked.

"I'll walk out of the door and walk back in again, so pay close attention."

"But Dylan if there is no signal for a long time wouldn't that mean something bad happened? What if you need help? I know that you are strong but Dylan I don't think you can do this on your own."

Wales went silent. "He might be right. I don't know if I can do this on my own." He thought.

"Look Arthur," Wales said. "I don't even know if I will have to fight Scotland or Ireland, but if I do I don't want you to get hurt. They'll be mad at you, but you're smaller and not that strong yet. I don't want you mixed up in all this."

"But…" England started.

"No buts. Arthur please I only want you to be safe." Wales pleaded.

"Dylan please let me come in with you. I know I'm small and can't fight yet. But you can't fight or at least not well right now. You helped me more then once, its time I repay you. Please, just let me come in with you." England begged.

Wales sighed. He didn't know why the young nation wanted to help so badly, didn't he know how bad it could get?

"Alright," Wales sighed. "But at the first sign of trouble you promise me you'll run, okay?"

"Okay" England answered. But he didn't mean it. England knew it wouldn't end well and he intended to stay with his brother no matter what.

Soon they landed in the backyard of the large house that all the brothers shared. The two looked at each other and slid off the dragon and started walking towards the house.

**MEANWHILE**

"So you're telling me you aren't worried about our two younger brothers?" Ireland asked Scotland.

"Yup, and your telling me tha' ye are worried?" Scotland asked looking at his brother. "Since when have you cared for Dylan or the brat?"

"Douglas, I may not like Arthur but he is still my brother. And since when have you hated Dylan?"

"Since he helped the brat escape! How stupid are you Cillian?!" Scotland yelled.

Ireland started at his older brother, he had been bad before but this was different something had changed.

"Ye know." Ireland started. "Ye can't blame England for ma's death. You can't be cruel to Dylan just because he wants to be a good brother. And ye can't keep doing what you have been…"

Ireland never got to finish what he saying, Scotland had heard enough. Scotland stood and smacked Ireland across the face.

"Watch who your talking to Cillian." Scotland said coldly.

Ireland laughed a little and said just as coldly, "Do you think I care what you do to me? Do you really think I'm afraid of you? Douglas, do your worst. I don't know who you think you are but I'm not afraid of you."

Scotland hit Ireland again. Ireland didn't even flinch. Before Scotland could hit Ireland for a third time Ireland turned and walked away.

As Cillian made his way down stairs he saw a limping Wales enter the house with England beside him.

"What the 'ell happened ta you?" He asked both brothers sounding a little annoyed but not trying to.

"Well," Wales said standing up a little straighter. "You remember when Douglas went all big bad wolf so why ye asking?"

"God Dylan ye know I know tha' but what I mean is where da 'ell where ye?"

"With France!" England said happily.

"But Ireland what happened to you? Did Scotland also hurt you?" England asked looking up at Ireland's quickly bruising face.

"Aye, but who cares ya know?"

The little boy tilted his head to the side with thought and said, "No I don't know."

"Ye will with age." Ireland said with a sad smile.

Just then Scotland came down stairs. When he saw Wales and England he grew madder.

"So ye think you can just run off, live in luxury for a few weeks and then come back here? God Dylan look at yourself, can you really not fight your older brother? And you!" Scotland said turning to look down at England. "You shouldn't be here! You should have never come in to our lives! YOU KILLED OUR MOTHER!"

Scotland was about to start hitting the young blonde when Wales stepped in front of Scotland.

"Move it Dylan, you're not even able to fight me when you're not beaten and now look at ye. You think you can fight with an injured arm?"

"I have a better chance then a six year old." Wales said coldly to his oldest brother.

Scotland was about to smack Wales when he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Don't ye dare," Ireland said to Scotland.

The two younger brothers just stood there looking shocked.

"Go while you still have a chance. Don't look back just run." Ireland said to his younger brothers.

"NO!" Wales and England said together.

"What?" Ireland asked in shock

Wales turned to England who nodded. Wales started to speak 'I'm not leaving. Look I know you're my older brother but you can't fight Scotland on your own. And I'm not going to run."

Scotland took advantage of Ireland's shock and broke away from the Irishman's grip. Scotland turned to him and…

(**_A/N: haha it's a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be last. I hope are like this chapter, please review.)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving on

_**(A/N: So this is the last chapter, I hope you liked the story.)**_

_Chapter 4: Moving on_

Scotland turned around and smacked Ireland as hard as he could. The Irishman stumbled backwards and landed on the floor. Ireland sat there in a daze for a few seconds not knowing what had just hit him.

Suddenly Scotland turned and went over to Wales. He raised his hand and hit Wales. But this time Wales didn't wait for Scotland to hit again. Wales clenched his fits and punched Scotland in the chest. Scotland didn't know what hit him as the wind was knocked out of him.

Before he knew what was happening Ireland had come to help Wales. The brothers looked at each other both thinking the same thing; let's teach him a lesson.

"Dylan?" England questioned quietly.

Wales stopped punching Scotland and looked over at the small blonde boy standing by the door.

"England, go back to France before this gets anymore dangerous."

"But, are you sure?" England asked reaching out to hold his brother's still bandaged hand.

But before Wales could answer he felt someone hit him in the back of the head. Wales feel to floor in front of England. The little boy looked up to see who had hit Wales and saw Scotland. The blonde boy didn't run towards the door, he ran to Scotland, fits clenched.

"You think you can fight me?" Scotland asked laughing.

But before Scotland knew what was happening England had knocked him down and started blindly throwing punches.

"Get off of me you brat," Scotland growled shoving the young boy to the ground.

England whimpered as he crawled back to where Wales had fallen.

Ireland ran over to the little boy and softly whispered, "do what Wales told ye to do. He's a good brother, better then Scotland or I will ever be. Go while you still can."

"But," England began.

"Not buts, you must go now. Don't worry about Dylan he'll be okay."

With that England slowly started walking out the door and back to France.

"Now," Ireland said as he got up to face Scotland. "How about we talk this over like humans, all right?"

Scotland grumbled something that sounded like, "Fine, you can't win against me anyway."

"Good," Ireland said as he turned away from Scotland.

"Dylan, come on snap out of it we have ta talk."

Wales moaned as he came back to reality and the pain came rushing back.

"God what hit me?" He asked.

"Scotland,' Ireland answered.

Scotland rolled his eyes and muttered, "Are we going to talk or just sit here?"

"God, wait a minute can't you see I'm trying to make sure our brother is okay?" Ireland asked angrily as he helped Wales to his feet.

"Typical," Scotland grumbled.

"What's typical?" Ireland asked.

"You," Scotland answered. "You are always taking pity on our brothers, they need to learn how to stand on their own feet and take care of themselves."

Wales looked at Ireland and then Scotland. "You know what?" He asked. "I'm leaving. I've had enough of living with the both of you and dealing with this stupid fighting." Wales turned and went up the stairs to his room to begin packing.

"If Wales is going I'm going," Ireland said pushing past Scotland who stood in the middle of the room, not sure of what to do.

An hour later Ireland and Wales came back downstairs. Each one held a suitcase full of their belongings.

"Bye," Wales said as he left the house.

Ireland stood in the living room for a little staring at Scotland, who didn't say anything.

"Ma would have been real proud of you," Ireland said sarcastically as he walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

Now Scotland was all alone in the house that once felt like a home. "What have I done?" He thought. "What have I done?"

**The End**

_**(A/N: Well that's it. I hope you liked my story, be on the look out for others, if you have any ideas for more stories please PM me and thanks for reading!)**_


End file.
